Arthur Longstreet
Dr. Arthur Longstreet was an army surgeon attached to a Prussian regiment during the . He first met Lord John Grey at White's in early 1758, and later that year operated on Grey to remove bits of shrapnel from his chest after the battle. Personal History Around 1741, Longstreet was invited by his cousin, George Longstreet, to join in a Jacobite plot against the king, but he declined. Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade Longstreet is present at White's when a man is found unconscious on its doorstep by the Earl of Melton and his brother, Lord John Grey. The doctor obligingly bleeds the man and pronounces that he has likely suffered an apoplexy. They determine his name and address (Henryk van Humperdinck of 44 Great Ormond Street) from a letter in his coat, and send word to have the man conveyed home. In their conversation after seeing the Dr. Humperdinck, Lord John casually says that his brother, Hal, is not a betting man. Longstreet gives him an odd look, and reveals an infamous wager Hal had made in the betting book at White's, declaring that he staked twenty thousand pounds on the conclusion that the Duke of Pardloe – the Greys' father – was not a traitor. The entry was dated about a month after the duke was found dead, apparently by his own hand. Months later, while on campaign in Germany, the Grey brothers discover that Dr. Longstreet is attached to a Prussian regiment nearby. This is of particular interest, as Percy Wainwright's letter intimated that he had recognized the voice of a visitor to the prison, but had not seen him; he had last heard the voice at the residence of "Mr. A", Percy's patron. After the visitor left on that occasion, "A" asked Percy to guide Lord John to the Grosvenor Gate at Hyde Park, at the request of the anonymous visitor – which ultimately resulted in Lord John being attacked. Percy had asked a guard in the jail who the man was, but could only ascertain that the man was an army surgeon. The Greys take alarm at learning of Longstreet's proximity; his cousin, George Longstreet, had been one of those who proposed to their mother, Benedicta Grey, soon after the duke's death. When Lord John is wounded at the Battle of Crefeld, Dr. Longstreet attends him along with several German surgeons. Though several of them don't believe Lord John has any chance of survival, Hal forces Longstreet – at gunpoint – to remove the shrapnel around John's heart. Longstreet is later invalided out of the army after being shot through both lungs at Zorndorf. He returns to England, and receives a visit from Lord John, himself somewhat recovered from his own injuries. John interrogates him, and learns about his cousin George's invitation to join in a Jacobite plot to kill King George. Longstreet says that he declined, but even after the events surrounding the death of the Duke of Pardloe, would not come forward about his cousin's involvement. Personality Physical Appearance Name *'Arthur''' is of contested origin. One possible derivation is that "Arthur" is a Welsh borrowing of the obscure Roman name Artōrius ''. Its earliest documented uses refer to the legend of . Other proposed origins include: **From a Brittonic patronym ''*Arto-rīg-ios (the root of which, *arto-rīg-'' "bear-king" is to be found in the Old Irish personal name ''Art-ri) via a Latinized form *Artŏrius) via Wikipedia. Accessed 22 August 2016. **From Welsh arth "bear" + (g)wr "man" (earlier *Arto-uiros in Brittonic) **From the Latin , which is the latinisation of the Greek Αρκτοῦρος (Arktouros) and means "Guardian of the Bear", ultimately from ἄρκτος (arktos), "bear"21 + οὖρος (ouros), "watcher, guardian". *'Longstreet' is a topographic name from Middle English lang, long "long" + strete "road".Ancestry: Longstreet. Accessed 22 August 2016. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:English characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters in The Brotherhood of the Blade Category:Deceased characters